paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 57: It's Go Time!
A box falls onto jays head Jay: what the heck Dave: what? Jay: a box just fell on me and nearly crushed my skull Cole: why lord, why didn't it Jay: oh I see you really would have enjoyed that COLE! Kai: it's like 9 am guys shut up Frits: GET UP NOW! Kai: just my luck Lloyd: come on guys They walk out of their cabin Jayden: follow me Rocky: where is the world did Chase go? Skye: I wish I knew Marshall: look we need to find a way out of here Jay: I actually enjoy it here Zuma: we need to get Chase and get outta here Four: STAY THERE They all stop Chase: GUYS ON THE GROUND Kai: chase what the frig Chase: IT'S SIR CHASE TO YOU Jay: what happened to you Chase: ARE YOU DISOBEYING MY COMMAND! Jay: NO SIR! He jumps and lands on his face Rocky: chase come on buddy Chase: QUIET ROCKY Skye: oh boy Chase: WHAT WAS THAT Skye: nothing sir Four: you are following chases commands you hear All: yes sir Four and Frits walk away Chase: FINALLY Dave: finally what Chase: they are so annoying Lloyd: so you want to leave? Chase: heck yeah They all run towards the front gate Jayden: were gonna stay here Dave: yeah Jay: come with us Dave: no were gonna stay here Kai: your loss They do airjitzu over the fence and run into the bushes Rocky: now where do we go Marshall: I think I know Skye: and that is? Marshall: to Apollo of course, his athletic abilities can help us Lloyd: I don't see why not Zuma: yeah and you guys get to finally meet him Kai: he's actually real Skye: yeah Jay: what are we waiting for Marshall: just follow me Chase: how do you know where he lives Marshall: I know allot of things They walk over to the giant mansion Rocky: I remember this place Kai: really how Zuma: when Sabina kidnapped us again for the second time Jay: ahh yes memories Cole: you said that like it was a good thing Jay: it kinda was, we showed her who is boss Lloyd: mostly us Jay: I DID WORK TO Marshall: come on He knocks on the door Apollo: hey pups long time no see Jay: haha happy greetings now come on we need to save zane Apollo: where is rubble? Chase: he got captured Apollo: we need to help him Skye: that's exactly why we came here Apollo: I will help Cole: alright good Apollo: but first who are these four people, one is a ghost Chase: this is kai Kai: master of fire Skye: jay Jay: master of lighting Cole: more like mouth of lighting Jay: SHUT UP Zuma: cole Cole: master of earth Jay: *cough* more like dirt *cough* Cole: I HEARD THAT Rocky: and Lloyd Lloyd: the green/ golden ninja master of energy Apollo: oh nice Kai: let's go save rubble Apollo: wait I need your guises help first Jay: with what Apollo: the nasty spider king is back Rocky: I thought we stopped him Apollo: not quite, he is pretty much unstopabble Jay: we can take him Lloyd: you guys fought him before? Rocky: yeah we were pretty much super heroes Chase: I looked the best obviously Cole: what is this spider doofus anyways Jay: HE SAID A SPIDE KING GOD LEARN TO LISTEN Cole: can I please mute him Me: here He presses the mute button Jay: YOUR IGNORANT Me: I am? Jay: YEAH YOU Me: ok here I throw a brick at him and it knocks him out Apollo: ouch Cole: good for him Marshall: now let's go stop that spider king once again They run out and jump into the air Category:Ppr episodes